Fantasy: The Staff of Aktoz/Bad Binary
Bad Binary is the second episode of Fantasy: The Staff of Aktoz, it introduces one of the first villains apart from Osk, Thoas Crunch. Plot The plot starts with the main gang looking at a plane as it falls down, Alice uses her powers to avoid it crashing but uses too much power and falls to the ground, cutting to the opening of the series, after it ends the pilot comes out of the plane and tells the gang that he was testing a new computer when it caught a virus, Kid Kiba mentions how the same thing has happened to many other computers, that's when a big screen suddenly short circuits, and Thomas Crunch, a very wealthy man in charge of Fox Enterprises, starts scrweaming through a megaphone to the man trying to fix it, he goes to the main building but as soon as he logs into the main server he gets attacked by a beast that pops out of the computer. Some days later, Bombell and Koloro are talking about a sport played alot in Yume, "Gemoboru", and it's upcoming world championship, when all of the sudden part of a building bursts into an explosion, they go see what is happening and the ysee a mutated Thomas Crunch with brand new powers, who reveals that he was behind the virus, they fight but he flees, leaving an USB Drive behind with "Danguro" wirtten on it with a black marker, Kid Kiba picks it up and they take it to Bombell's house, where they plug it into his computer, only to find a special program that apparently seems to be controlling the virus but it also shows it controlling 2 other people, they decide to try it out, but as soon as they hover the mouse over a button that says "Whistle", a building bursts into an explosion, making Kid Kiba fall out of his chair, they all look outside and see Thomas Crunch attacking another building, Sketch takes the USB Drive and they all go outside only to see Thomas Crunch attaking the center of the city. The gang starts fighting him and end up in a big gas station, Thomas Crunch uses one of his Virtuo Spears and hits Sketch, making him drop his USB Drive, which Kid Kiba manages to grab, just as Thomas Crunch is about to finish Sketch off, Jane jumps into action and ties Thomas with a gas pump, however he manages to knock out Bombell and Ashlyn, while Thomas struggles to break free, the gang is trying to wake up Ashlyn and Bombell to make them blow up the fuel dispenser, but they don't wake up, as Thomas is about to break free, Kid Kiba throws the USB Drive in panic, which manages to blow the fuel dispenser up, after Ashlyn and Bombell wake up and the gang celebrates, Thomas comes out crawling out of the fire and flees before the police can catch him, the team looks down but the city still thanks them for saving them from Thomas Crunch, even if it was temporary, Kid Kiba decides to forget about Thomas and decides to celebrate with the rest of the gang in "Chatrooms Café", saying that the drinks are on him, however after an expensive dinner he goes to see his bank accoutn only to see that his bank just happened to be one of the banks that were hacked by the Dangoru Virus, Kid Kiba shakes his fist in the air while screaming "THOMAS CRUNCH!", and the rest of the gang just looks at him with a confused face, ending the episode. Category:Subpages